DTOATO
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. DTOATO, is the seventh episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 7/10/17. Synopsis Plankton prepares for an interview hosted by Mayor Richards, who is impressed with the shelter Plankton and the soldiers have made. Sandy, SpongeBob and Squidward however remain suspicious. Plot The episode opens up with a ton of zombies being killed. Patrick(who has recovered), Mr.Krabs and Pearl are training. “D**n near ate my face off.” Exclaims, Mr.Krabs about a walker that almost bit his face off. “12 days in, still no signs of going back to how it used to be.” Says, Pearl about the apocalypse. “Welcome to the end.” Says, Patrick. They continue killing zombies. Elsewhere, Plankton is trying on a suit when SpongeBob stops by. SpongeBob is curious at what Plankton is doing. Plankton reveals that he has an important interview with the 63 year old former mayor of Bikini Bottom,.. Mayor Richards. Squidward stops in having had overheard the conversation and asks why. Plankton tells him to don’t bud in other's business. He leaves puzzling SpongeBob and Squidward. Sandy helps Monroe with his zombie killing lesson. She tries to take this chance to apologize for the ordeal involving his dead father. Monroe tells her she doesn’t need to be sorry and then stabs an approaching walker in the head. Sandy walks back and encounters SpongeBob and Squidward. She is informed of Plankton's interview and mysterious behavior. She tells them that he is a shady a*shole and really need to watch him because, he could possibly be a threat more dangerous than the dead themselves. Mr.Krabs slices off a zombie's head and jokingly hands it to Patrick saying, “The Miss wants a kiss.” Patrick tells him to don’t make jokes like that. Pearl suddenly is jumped by a walker. Mr.Krabs tries to kill it but Pearl demands to deal with it herself. The walker keeps trying to bite her. Pearl while holding the ugly monster at bay, slowly and eventually grabs her switchblade she has always had with her and stabs the zombie in its rotten eyeball making gross fluids spill out while the monster dies. Patrick and Mr.Krabs help her up and she says, “Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” Plankton enters a stage area where the Mayor and Barnacleboy wait for him. “Welcome Mr.Plankton!” Says, the mayor. “Glad to be here Richards.” Is his response. “Barnacleboy, I fancy a glass of iced tea and I suggest Plankton must have some red cherry flavored liquor.” Plankton adds on, “With a pinch of salt.” Barnacleboy does what they say and pours some Iced Tea and Cherry Liquor. “So, we have a lot to cover.” Says, Richards to Plankton. Squidward is going through Plankton's file cabinet. “See anything?” Questions, SpongeBob. “Not anything mysterious.” Says, Squidward. “Keep going.” Requests, SpongeBob. Squidward continues to search but then hears something behind the files, he moves the cabinet and is shocked at the result…. a bag of crystal meth dubbed “420” as well as a code that says, “DTOATO.” Patrick, Pearl and Mr.Krabs return to the safe zone, as they walk back they notice a discarded gun in the background. Mr.Krabs decides to check it out and carefully sneaks over to an area. After an approach,.. Mr.Krabs as well as Patrick and Pearl are shocked to see that Old Man Jenkins has hung himself after not being able to deal with the guilt of his loved one's death. They find a suicide note, “Goodbye all of you, continue to live as I die.” Patrick throws the paper away with force. Old Man Jenkins, due to not destroying his brain, resurrects as a zombie and due to being old, his body falls apart making guts spill everywhere and his head still hung. Pearl walks up and inserts her switchblade in the undead old man's head putting him out of his misery. Plankton and the Mayor continue their interview that involves Plankton's backstory, pre-apocalyptic occupation, what made him establish the safe zone and what is his future. Coinciding, Squidward believes that the 420 stash is not for Plankton but for possibly others. Sandy claims that the DTOATO note is not gibberish and this code means something as she tries to crack it. SpongeBob begins to have second thoughts of his living situation. Plankton finishes his interview and after giving a salutations to a giddy Mayor Richards. Plankton approaches Sergeant Roderick backstage and asks him if the time is now. Roderick responds with a simple nod. Patrick and Pearl exchange weapons since Mr.Krabs wanted it to be done. Barnacleboy feels confident for the future. The following night, Sandy lays in bed and then stares at the DTOATO note,. suddenly she gets a possible answer to this code,.. it likely stands for “Drugs To All, Annihilation To All.” Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mr.Krabs Pearl Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Mayor Richards Bikini Bottom Denizens Barnacleboy Monroe Sergeant Roderick Old Man Jenkins (corpse and zombified) Deaths Old Man Jenkins Trivia First appearance of Mayor Richards. Last appearance of Old Man Jenkins. Episode 7 takes place on Day 12 of the epidemic. “DTOATO” refers to the code note Squidward and Sandy tried to debunk after finding a 420 stash. It could possibly be a codename for “Drugs To All, Annihilation to All.” This episode was originally going to be named Cold Wars but was changed at the last minute for certain reasons. Category:SquidwardTentacles35